An Unexpected Package
by agentmoppet
Summary: Summary: Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Round one – Prompt: Write about your chosen Death Eater visiting or being visited by someone
**A/N:** Quidditch League Season Four – Seeker (Wasps) – Round one – Prompt: Write about your chosen Death Eater visiting or being visited by someone

* * *

Lucius opened his eyes slowly and wondered why he felt so refreshed. He sat up and cast a Tempus charm.

"Nine... thirty two..." he read in a hoarse voice. "Merlin."

He dropped his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and stretched. "Narcissa!" He bellowed.

There was no answering reply.

"Narcissa, why did you let me sleep so late?" He frowned and rubbed a hand over his bleary eyes. Nine thirty two; it was positively barbaric.

He dressed quickly and made his way downstairs, to where he found his wife casually sipping on a cup of early grey tea. He raised one eyebrow and waited for her to look up.

"A little late, don't you think?" he asked drily.

Narcissa Malfoy smirked, her dainty lips curling elegantly upward. "You looked like you needed it."

Lucius grunted – a response that was neither an affirmative nor a negative – and sat down. "I see you've grown tired of chamomile already?"

Narcissa gave a small shudder. "I'm not sure how anyone can start their day with something so mild. It's offensive."

With a small pop, a house elf appeared in the room. "Excuse Blinky, Masters," the house elf said, bowing excessively. "But there is being a small package arriving by owl."

Lucius frowned. "Why did the owl not bring it into the dining room?"

Blinky shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Excuse us, Masters, but there was also being a small delay in the matter of housekeeping in the owlery. Blinky promises it won't happen again and is-"

Lucius rolled his eyes in exasperation, reaching for his wand.

Narcissa held up her hand smoothly in interjection. "Not over breakfast, darling," she said firmly. "We've discussed this." She turned back to the quivering house elf. "Thank you, Blinky. Please deliver the package."

A small package popped into existence on the table in front of them. Blinky gave a small squeak of thanks, bowed, and disapparated quickly.

"What is it?" Narcissa inquired, tilting her head on one side as she examined the package. "It's a good deal smaller than your usual orders, isn't it?"

"I haven't purchased any new ingredients recently," Lucius said with a small frown, pulling out his wand and waving it cautiously over the package. "And I never get work correspondence delivered here."

"Do you think it could be something dangerous?" Narcissa's tone had changed. No longer merely an intrigued wife, the suspicion in her voice was evident. She pulled out her own wand and began to mutter quietly under her breath.

"I'm not sure," Lucius admitted. "It would be... strange... for it to be a threat."

"Who would threaten you?" a small laugh escaped Narcissa, although her expression was still thoughtful. "You've been so careful these last years. You're the very picture of a dutiful politician."

"I've given no reason for anyone to doubt me," Lucius agreed.

He rapped his wand three times on the top of the parcel. A small blue light encased the package and then faded away. "No poison then." He sounded almost annoyed.

"What about traps?" Narcissa waved her wand in a quick circle over the top, but nothing happened. "Medieval devices anyway," she added dismissively.

Lucius sighed and looked up at his wife. "I guess there's nothing left to do but open it."

He reached forward and brought the parcel close, sliding careful fingers beneath the wrapping. It peeled away immediately, revealing a small, cardboard box. With a look of apprehension, Lucius popped the tab on the box and pulled it open.

"There's a note," he said briefly, lifting the piece of parchment out and holding it at a distance. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's from Draco." He looked back into the box to see what else it held. "And he's sent... chocolates."

Narcissa's eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly. "He sent chocolates to _you_?" Her voice sounded slightly hurt.

"So it would appear."

Lucius' eyes skimmed over the parchment, and against his will, the corners of his mouth raised into a smile. "He has visited Honeydukes," he said, unable to keep the warmth from his tone.

He passed the note wordlessly to Narcissa and took the chocolates out of the box.

"Dearest Father?" she read, her eyes incredulous. "Someone must be in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lucius asked distractedly, opening the box and perusing the contents. "He said the chocolates reminded me of him – why would he say that?"

Narcissa reached across the table to draw the chocolates to her. She picked the box up and turned it over, shaking her head slightly. "I've no idea. They're just chocolates." She paused suddenly, her eyes falling to the bottom of the box.

"What is it?" Lucius interrupted.

Narcissa's lips quirked. "Have you seen the price tag?"

Lucius almost snatched the box back in his haste. His eyebrows lifted delicately when he saw the price. "I can see where his allowance is going – these must be the most expensive chocolates in all of Honeydukes."

He looked up to see his wife smiling affectionately at him. "And therefore, the best," she said softly.

Lucius looked down at the chocolates again, his chest tightening in an unfamiliar way. "The best," he repeated.

He turned back to Narcissa and offered her the box. "After you, my dear."


End file.
